Losing Beauty
by RobinNicole
Summary: She didn't understand him at all, he must have been the most unfriendly person in town. How did she end up working with him every single day? ChasexAkari DISCONTINUED
1. Leaving My Broken Heart

**This is my first Fanfiction, so it's definitely not perfect. This chapter is just introductory, the beginning and middle are boring. I enjoy the end though. Chihaya x Akari**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

She picked up the old, tattered advertisement one more time before she laid it back onto the kitchen counter, grabbed her baggage, and snatched up her bus pass from the shelf where it had gathered dust for the past month. Her feet then slip easily into her old boots, and she absent mindedly reaches for the closet door forgetting that it holds no hat for her head. How could her life have became so black and white?

She was off to find a place for herself, she wanted to find a place where someone would want her. Even the tiniest, bead of want. She had to leave this forgotten cottage, this place where the sun once shined. It was once very beautiful here, she remembered days back when she was very small, before her mother and father died. She shook remembering the cold scenes of the accident that had taken their lives. The fact that she had seen it with her own eyes made it scar her even more.

She shook her head at the family photos as she ran for the doors, then slowly turned back to face the bed. She slowly approached the cold metal frame, the white paint beginning to clip and split. It revealed a thick layer of rust.

She crouched down beside it, and slipped her hand down beneath. She felt the familiar warmth as her hand landed on something soft which she grabbed at and pull out to her lap. She held a folded blanket. It wasn't perfect but she remembered that her father had made that yarn, and that she had watched as her mother had woven it all together. She could remember telling her mother how beautiful it was, and when she inhaled, for the second she could smell her mothers old perfume.

The blanket was beautiful in it's strange ways. It was fading, she remembered it had once been a cerulean blue. She unfolded it and pulled it around her self, then slipped out the door without hesitation.

* * *

"Name?"

She tried to keep herself from blushing at the captain, "My name is Akari."

She could tell he hadn't been paying full attention, his stare went through her, "So you want to go to Waffle Island?"

"Yup, I'm going to start a ranch." Akari couldn't help but glance up at the huge boat beside her, then her thoughts began to wander. She had never been on a boat, she had no idea what it would be like. She wondered it she might end up getting seasick. After the while of silently thinking to her self the Captain began to address her again, "I can bring you over to the island right now, the trip isn't to long."

Akari shook her head in agreement, "Please, that would be great." The Captain smiled, "My name is Pascal, and I'd be delighted to bring you to the island." She grinned at him, "Thank you." He looked surprised when he had first seen her alone at the docks, but now he seemed completely different. He was- more carefree?

"Well you can just climb up to the boat, I'll be up in maybe- five minutes. Then your trip to Waffle Island will officially begin."

Akari carefully got into the boat, she then stood in the back to wait. She watched as Pascal ran back down the dock, spoke short conversations to a couple of people, then came back. He climbed up the same way Akari had, and then walked over to her. "Sorry, I had to make sure that some people knew I would be leaving." Akari shook her head absent mindedly.

Pascal disappeared as they began to sail out, she couldn't help but turn back to the land which she was leaving. She could still see her tiny cottage, a faded pink, dead flowers in the garden, the dirt surrounding the area turned to mud.

Her heart fell, she wished she could have maintained her home a bit longer than she did. She always felt too lonely there, the neibors had forgotten her. Her pets were gone, as were her parents' precious live stock. She couldn't live there anymore, she needed to see people, she needed to make friends, she needed ways to make money, she needed a non-rotting house, this place provided none of those needs.

* * *

It seemed as if the lights had gone out, the last thing she had seen was the island coming into view. She could feel swelling in her head, and she covered it, wishing the pain would go away.

It was the day she met… **him.**

* * *

That was a month ago today. They still hadn't warmed up to each other yet. She couldn't understand why he was _always _so sarcastic and rude. She always tried to get on his good side, she seemed to move very slowly- of she moved at all.

"Chase?" Akari stuck her head into the kitchen of the Sundae Inn. He was standing at the stove cooking as usual.

He looked up as she called his name, "What?" His facial expression was one of terrible annoyance. He had been about to put a dish into the oven, but stood up to talk to her instead, "Are you helping out today, _again?" _Akari's eyes narrowed in sadness of her failure, "Yes." She said quietly. She knew she should have expected this from Chase, but it still made to her upset to think about the chef who had hated her before she even came.

He glared at her for a couple seconds before resuming his work, "So?"

"What?"

"Why did you some back here?"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened as she remembered her original mission, "I was told to ask you which jobs need to be done." He looked up from the oven, his glare was gone, now the look on his face was one of curiousness, "Well, a job that you can actually do without terribly hurting yourself or someone around you…"


	2. Chase's Assignment

"…Maya?" Akari tried to see through the thick trees in Praline Forest where she had seen Maya running only seconds before. Yes- This was the one chore Chase had given her- To go to Praline woods to get Maya. Since Chase didn't want to do it himself. Seconds later, Maya emerged from the forest, sighed, and with her hands, began to brush the dirt and dust off of her dress. Smiling Maya began to address her, "Akari! Hi!"

She smiled back happy that at least one person had smiled at her that day, "Chase sent me to get you."

Then Maya's smile deteriorated, "He can be so _lazy_ sometimes." She sighed, then smiled again. Akari shrugged, "I think he just didn't want to stop cooking." Maya nodded, "Could be."

"So are you ready to go home now?"

* * *

As they were approaching the Sundae Inn Chase suddenly came out, they both looked at each other with surprising expressions. His steps were taken quickly, when he turned the corner and saw them he quickly stopped in his tracks. His creeks reddened a tiny bit but not very much. "Took you long enough."

Maya glanced over at Akari then back to Chase, "You didn't have to worry Chase. I'm fine. You can always trust Akari!"

Chase blush disappeared, "Actually Maya, It was Akari that I was worried about. I needed to make sure she hadn't fallen and cracked her head open."

Akari then began to blush.

The feeling in the pit of Chase's stomach had been unusual. Over the past month of her being with him every day, even if he did joke at her a lot, he had grown quite attached. He didn't understand why he felt so… Protective? He wasn't completely sure exactly how he felt- and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked feeling that way. Each time she smiled, he felt a ping of happiness surge through his own body like lightning. He realized that he loved to make her blush…

He tried to keep those feelings hidden from her, by building the wall of insults, and jokes. But as this very second he turned from her and back into the Inn as to keep it from falling down on top of him. Why did he have to feel this way about her? Life in Waffle Town would be a whole lot easier if he didn't.

* * *

"Maya," Colleen's voice rang out from behind the front desk, "You're late!" She chastised. Maya skipped to the other end of the room where she struck up a conversation with her mother.

Akari had a night shift, and began to wait tables. As she told Chase which dishes were needed, he oddly refused to look at her, and every time he saw her approaching again, he would wear a pained expression. Akari wanted to understand what was up, but it wasn't like he was telling her anything…

* * *

The next day as Akari arrived at the Inn to work her day shift, she wasn't surprised to see that Chase was back to his old, 'looking in the eyes while insulting her' self. It… really annoyed her, She didn't understand him at all, he must have been the most unfriendly person on the island… How did she end up working with him every single day?

The day before he had been so caring, so sweet.

Today as she watched from the sidelines, he acted as he did everyday.

She frowned, she wanted him to act as caring as he had the day before.

Today she felt like she had lost something…

…Something beautiful.


	3. Losing Hope

**I would like to thank JKSplatterPaint for this stories very first review!!! It really heightened my spirits…! **

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

She stubbed her toe.

She fell over.

She let out a breathe taking scream.

She pretended to pass out when she saw Gill's face. "Akari! That's the fifth time you've done that, and truthfully it's obvious you're doing it on purpose now." He held out his hand to her, and she reluctantly took it. "I don't get it! Why doesn't he react…" She began to shake her head. "What? Chase?"

"Yes." Akari looked at him with a sad expression, now he had been smiling as he faked a bite of Maya's latest dish- he hadn't even noticed her at all. Maya smiled at him as she said, 'Thanks Chase!'

Gill had begun watching them when he noticed Akari had, then turned back to her. "I thought he was mean to you, why are you caught up in trying to get his attention all the time now?" Akari shook her head. She remembered the day before when Chase had acted so concerned, she wanted him to look at her like that again. He had actually abandoned his cooking yesterday to go make sure she was okay- Today he turned back away from Maya to continue making his orange jam.

She then looked back to her friends face, Gill was obviously concerned. She was happy he cared, but it wasn't the same as when Chase had cared.

Kathy approached them as she continued to wash down tables, "What are you doing just standing around Akari?" Akari jumped up in shock, she had forgotten she'd been on the clock. She then ran forward to take Candace's order. When she ran over to Chase, she'd just begun to speak when he had begun to interrupt her, "Honestly, maybe if you would quit wasting time falling and starting conversations with your friends, you'd know that due to your absence Kathy had already gone around and taken all the orders." And then the unbelievably sarcastic and rude chef turned back to his cooking.

_And may all your food burn… or poison someone. _Akari thought to herself.

It got worse.

Maya was sitting looking into the kitchen when it happened. She propped her head up on her arms, and she stared at him.

For literally five minutes.

_Tick Tick Tick. _Akari Gulped, _Tick Tick Tick._

Maya's Hand slowly rose and she twirled her hair, _as she continued to look at him, what, was it national stare at Chase day!?_

Maya flipped her hair, and then Akari knew, and she almost passed out for real from the shock. In fact she felt like she could have died from the shock. She gulped again.

She ran to the doors to push them open, and stumbled out into the fresh night air. She had never thought of the bar as stuffy and claustrophobic before. What was so different about tonight? She was so scared and crowded. She literally wanted to crawl inside a cave somewhere. Far away from this somewhere.

But she found it strange. The fact that she was praying that he didn't like Maya the way Maya liked him. In her mind she could see Chase's face, cold, but concerned. Only now he looked at Maya, having casted Akari aside. She didn't want to lose the red that had filled his cheeks the day before…

… She had wondered

if he would ever blush at her again?

Would he come look for her again?

She wondered for the first time since she came to the island what his smile looked like.

A couple of tears escaped her eyes.

No matter how many times she tried to imagine it. In none of the images- did he truly look happy.

She shook as a pair of arms hugged her and her head rested on a shoulder.

She wished it would be Chase, though she knew it wasn't. When she opened her eyes it was Gill. It was a tiny bit of relief. She would never want Chase to see her in pieces like this, she wouldn't want him to see her cry. She felt safe now, less vulnerable now that someone was with her, but she still sobbed harder.

Why did she even care about Chase? She didn't understand her own reasoning.

She looked up, Gill had opened his mouth to speak, but she heard Chase's voice instead. "Akari?"

She turned her head quickly enough, to see Chase in the pathway connecting the pathway to the Inn. He had come to look for her.

Now he stood wide eyed in the entrance, when he saw her with Gill.

He turned around and slammed the door behind himself, now he had run away.


	4. Lost in the Midnight Fog

She ran after him, pulling herself from Gill's grasp. She wondered why she'd been so stupid… She pulled the doors open in a rush and flew through them, "Chase!" She could feel the tears returning to her eyes. He had run back to the kitchen, where she followed him. She hurried in, "Chase! Stop running!" She stopped in the doorway trying to catch her breathe. "JUST GO HOME!" Chase screamed pushing her back out.

She looked up sulking as he turned back to the stove. She wiped the tears from her face as more came. She turned back towards the doorway, she could literally feel every eye in the bar on her as she slowed moved back towards it and made her exit. Gill was waiting, but she wished he wasn't. She quickly ran past him towards Caramel River District, and up to her fields. She didn't care that she hadn't been able to get any pay for the work that she actually had gotten done, it was a small amount, she wouldn't of been paid much anyways.

She wailed as she opened her door and collapsed onto her bed.

There was only one person she wanted to be with right now, and that was Chase.

Then she could have told him why she was with Gill.

Then she could have told him she was sorry.

She could have told him how much she truly wanted to be forgiven.

But at the same time, what was this pain in her chest which she had felt when he had yelled at her?

Why did she feel like she might die if Maya really did like him?

WHY DID SHE CARE?

She sat up and grabbed her knees. Why did her heart flutter when he was near, and pain her when he was upset? She knew she was obviously missing something.

He was stubborn and wasn't always nice… but she could see something beneath that when he had blushed at her, when he had called her name… She wished she could hear it again. She could feel her stomach fill with butterflies when he had called for her.

She shook her head in confusion.

She ran back to her front door and ran through it. She stumbled down the pathway. Her clock stuck on midnight.

The fog was so thick in Waffle Town. She couldn't see where she was going. She was rounding towards the main pathway when she suddenly stubbed her toe on something big and hard, and she was about to fall when a pair of arms shot out and grabbed her around the waist. She was pulled back away from the ground, and found herself in the safety of a hug. Her eyes were closed, she could feel the warm breathe on her neck.

Against her back she could feel a heart beating faster…

She felt so safe in this embrace, safer then she had felt in Gill's or anyone's really… She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. His dark blue one's stare back into hers. She could already feel the butterflies in her stomach taking flight at how close his face was to hers. Her face turned crimson as she remembered his arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist.

Then She turned in his embrace in order to face him. She hadn't been quick enough.

He began speaking before she could and she knew better then to interrupt Chase of all people… "I'm sorry."

Wait… Why was he apologizing to her?

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Huh?"

"Why," Tears where streaming down her cheeks again, "Are you apologizing to me, when it was my error."

Chase looked taken aback for a few seconds until he looked down to the pathway, and sighed.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Akari whispered.

Then Chase's face was so close to her, she felt like she might jump out of her skin. She could feel him getting closer. Until she could taste his lips on hers. She could have exploded. She blushed and pushed him away, "Stop!" She didn't want to kiss him! She didn't want him to hold her any longer. She ran back up to the Caramel District before he could react. His kiss had been amazing- it tasted like the most amazing candy… but thinking about it made she let out her tears even faster, and wail even louder… She wondered if Chase would hear her- what a great kiss that would seem- _girl bursting out into tears, because she was kissed by you!_

She entered her house again, and slid to the floor.

What was worse then being kissed by him?

_The fact that she liked it._


	5. Not Speaking of the Devil

**Into 1st**** person!!! Sorry this chapter doesn't have Chase in it... But he is talked about in pretty much every conversation. Chase will be in next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

I've never been the one to sleep silent and still. I always turned and flipped from stomach to back continuously, but tonight, it was even worse. I kept reliving Chase's kiss over and over again in my unconsciousness, wondering how I'd ever stay away from him the next day. My mind kept lingering over the sweetness of it all, while I tried to tell myself I hated him. But it soon seemed that the only thing I hated at the moment was how much I _liked_ him. I also thought about Maya- if she wanted to be in my spot… I would gladly switch!

That morning I woke up at six in a mix of dizziness, and fatigue from getting up so early after going to bed so late. I climbed out of bed as usual, ran a brush through my hair and pulled on my work gloves. I then proceeded to head out to my fields- I got to weeding. The whole time I was still completely preoccupied, thinking about Chase, Maya, and Gill. Gill obviously liked me after the way he was acting, but did I really like him that way? Did Chase like me too? I mean, why else would he have kissed me?

I finished the weeding quickly and called my live stock out to the field. I milked the cows, and the goat. Even after I finished I kept staring at the buckets of milk before I remembered I had to go make cheese. I usually waited until after work to go to my chicken coop, but as I set out for work I realized I was already late. Chase would probably be in Waffle Town already, and he was the last one I wanted to run into… I turned back and then ran into the coop, and began to collect eggs, after they were shipped, I headed over to Praline Forest and took part in a rather boring conversation with Luke.

In fact, I was so desperate for time to pass that I sat and watched as He and Bo fought over which one of them I'd rather slap. Finally they turned on me, "So which of us would you really rather slap?" I thought for a second while nonchalantly tapping my chin. Then I came to a decision and said, "Neither… Chase." They both breathed deeply. "No… you can't slap Chase, your choices are Bo- or me." I shook my head in understanding, "Yeah, I'd go find Chase." Bo narrowed him eyes at me, "But you can't go find Chase." I gasped, "Why not?"

Luke slapped his own forehead, "Because you just can't. You can either slap me. Or you can slap Bo." I looked at them both seriously, then flashed a smile. "Yeah, I think I'd rather slap Chase…" I was sitting with my back against a tree, my legs straight, with my arms on either side of me to support some of my weight. "But listen! You can't slap-" "Hey." I almost gasped as I heard someone interrupt him, all three of us looked over to the entrance to the forest to see who'd come.

I smiled as I saw Gill smiling towards me, but Luke and Bo both Frowned. They both pushed past him, and ran back towards the Carpenters. "Hi Gill!" I called over to him, and he walked towards me. "Where have you been all day? You hadn't entered town at all this morning, and you always do. So I got a little worried." I Stood up and brushed the dirt off of myself, "Well, I had been late anyways, but I really wanted to avoid Chase at all costs." Gill seemed to understand, "Yeah, I understand what happened last night, must have you really upset at him." I wasn't thinking when I said, "You don't exactly know half of what happened last night."

His eye brows connected, "What?" I knew I wouldn't be able to get myself out of this one with out telling him the truth, after all, Gill could always get the truth out of a person. The only exception would probably be Chase himself. "Well, I kind of came back into town after you went home, and I kind of ran into Chase." Gill's eyes widened as he said, "What happened, did he hurt you!?" I backed up a bit, Gill looked like he'd blown a circuit, like a father with a teenage daughter who was about to go grab a gun and search for her boyfriend.

"Gill… nothing happened. He wasn't even mean." Gill looked taken aback, "Then why would it contribute to the fact that you're upset with him. Something must have happened!" I bit my nails, and cleared my throat before reluctantly saying, "I tripped… Chase caught me." Gill didn't stop, I knew he knew there was more to my story. I sighed, "And so he… kissed me." Gills face had turned scarlet and he ran off towards town so fast I didn't even have to time to yell to him to stop before he was already gone.

I knew exactly where he was going…  
…but could I really get there before a human bullet?

**...I liked this chapter, but I thought it was alittle too short to have such big ideas in it... I wonder what Gill will do to Chase... Who knows who might have to go see Jin! :D**


	6. The Misterious Case of MAYA

**The things writers will do for their stories. First of all, today I ran around school holding up three fingers, I kept asking people to pick one. See, they think that if they pick one, then you will feel obligated to tell them why. But I didn't. See, I couldn't choose who to hurt. See, Maya was my pointer finger, Gill was my fourth finger. And you were all probably expecting this, but yes Chase was my middle finger, I found it completely appropriate for a man of his nature. Of course I didn't tell any of the voters this, all they knew was that there were three fingers… Who won a beating of a life time?**

**Why… You'll have to read on to find out! :D**

I entered Waffle Town, and still didn't slow down. I continued on to the Inn where I found the double doors were already open. I stood in the door way for a few seconds, until I heard Jin shout, "Akari get out of the way!" He was running down the pathway with a heavy looking box of medical supplies in his hands. As he rushed by I peeked a look over his shoulder. I saw a group of people crowded in a circle looking down at something- I could see some blood.

The wall between the kitchen, and the main dining area had a huge, gaping hole in it. I saw Chase's soup abandoned on the stove, and his apron thrown into a pile on the ground… I started to approach the circle, following closely behind Jin. I would be upset with Chase if I saw Gill. I would be upset with Gill if I saw Chase. Either way I'd end up mad with one of them at the end. I took a deep breathe and came closer in order to try and see over the various other shoulders.

At first I couldn't see anything, then I saw a mess of reddish orange hair. Yet, the hair seemed to light of a color to be Chase's. Then I saw the victim was wearing a pink dress, and white apron. MAYA! She looked almost peaceful laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Except- One arm was bent at an angle I don't think it should have been. There were shards of shattered plates and glasses all over her body, cutting her in numerous places, her blood streaming onto the wooden floor.

I started to hyperventilate, I hated to see blood in general, but continuing to gush quickly out of the body!? EWWW! I screamed inside my head, and ran into the kitchen. Then I quickly snatched up Chase's apron, and started to take care of his expired soup out of impulse. I heard some steps behind me, and then Yolanda's voice, "Look what you two did! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I rushed to the door and saw Chase and Gill looking apologetically at each other.

I could see they'd taken Maya away now, "Chase," I ran over to him, "You have cuts and blood all over your back! And your nice white shirt! You should go see Jin to get those cuts treated." No doubt he had been the one who had landed on Maya. Plus I really need Chase to leave so that I could talk to Gill Privately- Everyone besides us had gone to the Clinic with Maya. I thanked heaven when Chase shrugged and turned towards the door. I then held my breathe until he exited.

Once he was gone I turned back to Gill and stared at him seriously, "How could you cause this Gill! Why did you have to come here? Did I tell you that I had a problem with what Chase did? No. Because I didn't. Everything was fine until you fought with him." Some tears had escaped my eyes, I could see the shame in Gill's face. I knew he was sorry. "Come on." I held out my hand to him. "What?" He asked with the question in his eyes as well.

"We're going to go see Maya." He took my hand, and we left the inn. Once we were out in the town, we could see the moon just beginning to rise. The clinic was staying open late for Maya. The two of us walked at the same pace, and the light wind was amazing with the night air that was already quite cool. "Can I ask you a question Gill?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "Of course." I hesitated for a few seconds, trying to build up the confidence to ask.

"Why were you so protective of me?" I could literally feel his posture tense as soon as the words were out, and I automatically wished I had kept them inside. He didn't answer, "Gill! Just answer me!… Please?" He got even more irritated. "I guess I have to tell you now, don't I?" I shook my head, truthfully I was proud of myself: I was squeezing the truth out of the truth squeezer. Yet, at the same time I didn't want him to be forced to tell me, he should be telling me when he's ready…

"I-" I squeezed his hand then let go, "No Gill," I interrupted, "Nevermind. Tell me when you're ready." I began to run off towards the clinic- with him still hot on my trail, it had become a small race to Jin's office. I got there first then Gill a split second later, "Not fair, you got a head start." I panted a tiny bit, "Exactly." I smiled. He opened the door as I inspected my clothes for any discourteous dust or dirt. Then deciding I was fine, I followed him through it.

Irene wasn't manning the front desk as usual, I guessed she must have been back with the others. But when we got there we were surprised to have Jin tell us that she'd gone to bed already. Almost everyone in town were in chairs gathered around Maya, Jin was over in another unit. I could hear Chase in pain as Jin treated his wounds. The sound made me cringe. I motioned for Gill to join the others, (They gave him nasty looks at he grabbed his seat) then I went back to check on Chase.

As I stumbled to the back I almost tripped over numerous objects- some of which I had absolutely no idea what they were! Finally I found the place where Chase was sitting in Jin's care. Wow! My mouth hung open, I truthfully just couldn't help it at all. For a chef- What a six pack he had! Jin only looked up at me for a few seconds before returning back to his work- he was rubbing an ointment onto the cuts. However Chase's eyes seemed to light up when he saw me.

I could see there were several tears in his eyes. "This next one will probably sting alittle." Jin said grabbing another container from the counter, and un-screwing the lid. "What!?" Chase began, "If the last ones 'apparently' wouldn't sting me, then this one will really- AH!!!!!" I tried to hold back a giggle, but it just couldn't be suppressed. It easily escaped, and I covered me mouth expecting Chase to get mad at me, but he really didn't seem to care.

Across the Clinic Maya woke up and started to scream loudly. Jin started to freak out, then his eyes rested on me, he turned around, grabbed some bandages and then shoved them towards me, "Take care of Chase while I go calm Maya." And with that he rushed away from us towards the source of the wail. I turned back towards Chase. "No! There is no way I am going to trust you to bandage me!" I put my most realistic offended look on my face.

He seemed to realize what I was trying to do, "No, seriously Akari! No one but me- can bandage me- because every single person who does it- ends up just hurting me more." I pouted, "No! I'd never hurt you, Chase! You're my friend! Can't you at least give me the chance!?" He sighed, "Fine." My face lit up again, "Yay!" I began to carefully work the bandages around him, keeping a close eye to make sure they didn't rub or scratch, Finally I finished.

Chase inspected, "Wow, in all my life- I mean… It didn't hurt me once…"

**Yay! End of Chapter 6 :D**

**Complete Tallys "Who to hurt?":**

**Gill- 2 votes.**

**Maya- 6 votes.**

**Chase- 5 votes.**

**Maya was mainly hurt- but Chase was really close- so I gave him some tiny wounds- and some hate mail from Jin.**


	7. Her One Request

**I'm having fun experimenting for future chapters- what do I have to experiment with? You'll all find out soon. Anyways- here is chapter 7!**

Chase didn't want to stay with the rest, I could see the disdain in his eyes as he peeked at the crowd around Maya's bed. I nervously kept switching my weight from one foot to the other, finally I built up some courage, "Why don't we go back to the Inn together? Plus, Mayor Hamilton isn't here, he must be at the bar. He's probably waiting for someone to come back." He gave me no words- but instead- a nod of the head. We took off away from the others. Chase ignored Maya when she called for him to stay, but after all, he had a right to leave.

Walking with Chase was so different- The pink clouds had faded as the sun hid, the moon centered in the sky now. The soft wind blowing our hair, silence except for the crunching of gravel beneath our feet. Chase was tense from the start of the walk- Gill had been fine at the beginning of ours. "So where did you learn to bandage wounds like that?" I looked up startled by his sudden question. I was quiet for a few moments, "When I was small my father was a farmer, like I am now. One day he was riding Rose- our horse, and he fell off of her when she'd been spooked by a humongous mole. He'd tumbled down a small hill- He was scrapped all around is torso- back and front.

"I told my mother that I wanted to help take care of getting him patched up. I told her I wanted to bandage him, but she told me I didn't know the special way she always did it. I asked her to show me and she did." I shrugged. Chase looked up at the moon, "Your parents must be interesting people." My eyes narrowed, "They were." "Were?" I sighed, I didn't want to explain it all to him, so I just said, "My parents both died when I was fifteen." He stopped walking, and I did when I noticed he had. "You were orphaned?" I gulped, "Yes." He softened a bit, "I'm sorry."

"What? I mean- for what?" I was a tiny bit suspicious of him now. He frowned and looked me in the eyes. "For everything." I backed up I tiny bit. "For hating you, for ignoring you, for insulting you, for -… _kissing _you…" I blushed then hung my head, "Don't resent any of it." I kept walking towards the Inn, he followed me in silence. When we opened the doors to the Inn the first thing we saw was Mayor Hamilton sitting at a table chugging a drink, with about a hundred empty wine glasses around him. When he saw us he pouted. "Hmp! I hoped to be gone before anyone came back!!! Anyways- where were you all?"

Chase and I glanced at each other before I said, "Chase and Gill almost committed Man Slaughter. So Maya is in the Clinic- I swear half the town is crowded around her bed…" The Mayor gasped at this news and let out a long- girlish shout. He tried for the door but Chase had already blocked it, "Not until you pay for your personal party of fifty, Hamilton!" The mayor pffted, and dug around in his pocket for what seemed like forever. Finally he pulled out an ancient looking money carrier, and unlatched the front of it. He pulled out about a million gold then scurried out of the Inn on his fat little legs.

Chase and I were alone again, I rushed forth to the table at which Hamilton had been sitting. "I can start to clear this table." I started to collect cups as Chase proceeded to head to the kitchen. It was a continuous process, I'd stack some of the cups, and bring them into the kitchen to be washed. I'd scrub and scrub- the whole time Chase would silently be watching me out of the corner of his eye, as he began to start a pot of the soup of the day. It seemed like hours, years, decades, centuries, eternity alone with Chase at the inn- as he continues to stare from the corner of his eye…

By the time I've finished the remainder of the cups, no one has come back. I started to wonder why, then decided not to strain myself, I thrust the idea to the back of my head. I sat at the bar and watched Chase finish up his soup then store it, he then turned back to me, "Can I get you anything? Something for the _warm _winter night?" I sighed, and rested my head on one of my elbows, "What I want I know you could never make…" His eye brows connected, "Never?" I nodded. He sighed too, "What would that be then?" I shook my head, "I don't know what it's called or how its made… I don't know what ingredients it used. I know that it was a warm chocolate sweet, with a hint of vanilla and a heavenly scent. It was tangible love… My mother used to make it for me every winter, and she'd always kiss my nose.

"My father would smile, and my mother would laugh, I want to taste it one more time! I want to hear my mothers laughter one more time, and see my fathers smile one more time. If I have it, maybe I'll remember her voice that I've long since forgotten, or his face which I've long since forgotten. But the recipe it seems was brought to their graves'." Chase looked at me with a pained expression. I buried my head in my arms, I thought Chase might yell at me for something- then I was surprised, "I want to help you find it."

I looked up at him, "What?" He knelt down so our faces were at the same level, "I want to help you, Akari. I've been an orphan since birth, so I don't know how it feels to of had some one there, then lose them. I'll never know what it's like to have some one care for me like that, but I can only imagine it must be heart braking to lose it." My tears kept coming faster and faster, "Akari." I opened my eyes again to look back at Chase's intense stare. I couldn't completely tell through my crying, but I'm pretty sure he kissed my nose…

**I'm probably being cliche aren't I?**

**So that's what I'm experimenting, I am trying to make a completely new Sweet...I'm going to get fat before I pick one!!! ToT I'm debating- cookies, cakes, cupcakes, homemade chocolate??? A cookie/cupcake/cake/chocolate combo???**


	8. Chocolate Pudding Cake

**…I am having a lot of fun with this story…**

**I still don't own Harvest Moon.**

The skies were cloudy when I left the Inn at 12, Chase came a few seconds behind me. We walked to the fork in silence, and once we had to take our separate paths he murmured his good bye. There was so much in his expression, but mostly reluctance. I headed up the path to Caramel River, and he towards Maple Lake. I ran up to me fields and watered a tiny bit before heading inside for bed, then I almost collapsed onto my small mattress. I had felt so tired, but now as I laid, I couldn't seem to sleep. Chase's expression was locked in my mind as I tried to count sheep, and I suddenly noticed the things in his eyes that I hadn't noticed when I'd first seen them.

Yes there had been reluctance, but there was also sadness. Might there had been something he'd wanted to say…? I thought I'd never sleep now, not since I was thinking so hard. Yet, dreams came before I had time to stop them. I was terrified by what I saw, I kept dreaming about what Gill and Chase's fight might of looked like if I had been there. No- it was a nightmare, especially since I kept wondering whether or not I liked Gill the way he liked me. I'd never been good at figuring out my own emotions, and now I hear them both asking me to tell them. How can I tell them that I have no idea what my hearts desire really is? The thing I most dreaded was the end of my dream: Another relive of Chase and I kissing.

I woke up to yet another day that I wished I could stay in bed for, but I still made myself stumble out of bed like usual. I went through my normal morning before scrambling down to Town Hall for work, and Gill looked more then happy to see me. "So? How was your morning?" He smirked at me while asking this oh-too-typical question. I quit my act and let my eye brows droop again- they were an answer of their own. Gill looked let down, "Oh. Well, I wanted to know if you would want to do something later." I felt like I might jump out of my skin, what was Gill getting at here? "Well, I don't know. I guess it depends on when and where."

"Well," Gill began, "I was thinking, Alan's tree. Twelve sound okay?" I nodded, and then for the first time in the last three days of Chase- drama, I smiled. I was happy, I could use a nice day out with a friend. Who knows- he might even be… more? I smiled inwardly this time, but it seemed half hearted. I imagined my self with Gill, we were so compatible! But each time- I still somehow found Chase better fit for the part. Gill and I got to work in the library on the second floor, we dusted, and sometimes we'd even vacuum the classroom. I left at ten o clock, and headed towards my house. I planned on changing into my cute pink dress and leggings.

I was entering the fork when Chase appeared beside me, "Hey, Akari." I stopped when I saw him, and for a second we just stared at each other. I smiled at the tiny bit of red that appeared on his cheeks during the silence, this time my smile was while hearted- because I was smiling at Chase. "I made something for you to try, you know- for your search." He handed me a large paper bag, I peeked inside. "Wow Chase! What is it? It looks so yummy!" I exclaimed without thinking, and felt stupid for doing so. Chase didn't look bothered at all though… "It's a chocolate pudding cake… I did add a hint of vanilla too though- like you said."

"Oh thanks, I'll make sure to try it Chase." I waved to him as I entered Caramel River District, and continued up the path to my house. When I entered I sat the bag Chase had given me on the kitchen counter and continued towards my wardrobe. I shuffled through my many outfits that I'd bought from Shelly in the past month until I finally found my cute pink outfit which I'd just recently bought from Candace at the Flea Market. It wasn't meant to be worn during the Winter, but today it was actually pretty hot. I saw no harm in doing so. I put on my warm decorated winter hat and headed towards the door, but my eyes met Chase's bag, and my feet refused to move any further unless it was towards it.

I forced myself to sit at the counter and open the bag, I pulled out a small plate which held a rather big piece of cake. It looked so exquisite, the cake and pudding was layered, chocolate frosting coated the top and back, and a bit of chocolate shavings sat in top… It looked too good to eat! I thought about what it would have been like to actually watch someone make something like this. I took a fork from one of my cabinets, and had a piece. I could tell he'd used custom ingredients- I'd had a normal pudding cake before- the pudding usually wasn't as fluffy. And the texture- strange but amazingly delicious! Sadly- I knew I'd never tasted it before.

I left it exactly were it was, set the fork down and headed towards the door. A thought crossed my mind: Even though it was one of the most amazing tastes I've ever tasted, it couldn't compare to the sweet my parents had once made me. I thought about what it could have been, them I remembered: It would be kept in either a bowl or cup-

**Chapter 8! Okay, recipe 1 wasn't chosen… I wonder what might be it?**


	9. Lip and Tongue

**Chapter 9... I think.**

**Anyways- Here it is I guess.**

Since when had I been so self-centered, one second I was selfless- That all ended when I walked back to the Inn to check things out before going to meet Gill. I walked calmly down the Paths of Waffle island towards The Inn, I hummed lightly as I walked. I soon approached the building and opened the front door, I walked in as usual. I could hear Maya and Chase bickering in the kitchen, I decided to check their fight out. As soon as I entered the kitchen they both stared at me. Then Maya looked at Chase to see that he was staring at me, she looked back and forth at us for about a minute. Our eyes remained locked on each others, so she got sort of upset I guess…

She ran up towards him- There was lip locking and a tiny bit of tongue… Who's Tongue? Hamilton's- He was sticking it out at me…. But I'm pretty sure Maya's must have been down Chase's throat too. Chase had such a disgusted look on his face that it almost made me want to laugh, and I probably would have- But I felt too large of a ping in my stomach as I realized Chase wasn't trying to push her away, was the only reason he was making a bad face because she was terrible kisser? What if he _wanted _to kiss her??? All the what-ifs filled my mind and made it hard to think. In fact- It was hard to breathe. I ran to my house in a mess, the cold air was numbing my legs, but I couldn't care.

I kept rubbing my eyes and face as my tears fell. I laid in my field next to my calf, and continued to cry. _How dare she feel the soft, sweetness of his kiss? How dare she feel the coolness of his gaze? The warmness of his embrace? How dare she feel the feelings that you could only feel when you love Chase! _I snapped up, I'd felt all those things and I didn't love Chase… did I? Then I shivered and continued to wail in pure realization. The reason Chase made me feel so selfish and possessive when it came to him and seeing him with someone else was because I'd fallen for him. I just can't bare him being with anyone other then ME!

I grabbed my knees as someone familiar walked up to my front door and began to knock, "Gill! I'm over here!" I called, he looked startled as he turned around towards the field. "Akari? Where are you?" I sighed, "In the field… Behind the cow." As if she knew that I was talking about her, she stood up and walked back to the barn; I was revealed sitting in the grass. I picked at the flowers by my feet, I was still crying- but I couldn't help it. Gill walked over to me, he stood beside me and held out his hand, "Are you ready to go, I think we should still go to Alan's tree… Akari, why are you crying?" Once he realized there were tears streaming down my cheeks, he sat down in the grass beside me.

"I was in the Kitchen at the Inn… And Chase… Maya… Lips… Tongue…" I was wailing to loudly now and I doubted he could understand what I was trying to say… It took all my strength to stop my tears for one tiny second as I screamed, "CHASE AND MAYA WERE KISSING!!!" Once I was done I sobbed even harder then before. Gill nodded in realization, "Akari… You may not see it this way… and I have absolutely no idea why you don't, but this is good." My eyebrows met as I shoved him, "How can you say that's good!" He looked offended, "Well, now he won't bother you all the time." I slapped him, "He is NOT bothersome… I… I… I love him!"

* * *

"So doc, what's the hypothesis?" Luke stood next to Jin who looked incredibly pissed off. "It's diagnosis, and none of you have even told me why Akari is here." Luke, Gill, Calvin, Owen, and myself were at the clinic… How did we all get here? I'd rather not talk about it…

_Gill's blue eyes shot open and turned icy. He turned and ran into the forest screaming pretty much everything that my mother had ever told me not to say. I laid my head back down into the soft grass and played with the small flowers beside me. A few minutes passed in silence. I guessed that shouting out my true feelings had worked, but I wondered what happened to Gill… And whether or not he was conscious right now._

_I could soon heard screams and battle cries coming from down the road and soon four figures appeared in the distance. They started to get closer, and soon I could see their identities: Gill, Luke, Owen, and Calvin- Each carrying a weapon of some sort. Gill and Luke both had Axes- Gill looked like he might pass out from carrying it around. Calvin and Owen each carried a hammer. They dropped them in the middle of the path(Gill looking relieved) they then ran towards me… Luke was humming with his mouth open. He kept putting his hand over his mouth then removing it._

_Now where do I know that from???_

"She said she loved Chase!!!!" Gill spoke up. Jin actually gasped._**Since when did he care who I liked?** _"Well, I think we all already know she's downright crazy." Owen mumbled. "Well, I don't like to judge people, but Chase really is a sour grape." Calvin sighed. "Orange." I corrected.

* * *

_**How was I supposed to know Maya was in the waiting the room waiting to get her cast replaced the whole time… Listening?**_

**Well, hope you've have enjoyed this chapter, it took me 2 hours to complete… I **_**could **_**have been studying the structure of matter…**

**If you liked it, please leave a review!!! 3**


	10. Waffle Gossip

**Hi! It feels so great to get to chapter 10 of a story! Especially when there are so many kind people who are continuing to send nice reviews. Every single one boosts my confidence to continue writing! So thanks to you all!!! Here's chapter 10- I hope you like it!**

Maya's Point of View

I knew it! So Akari does like _my _Chasey!- Wait… She said _LOVE! _I pffted and stood up, "Irene is there any way I can just go back there now in stead of waiting?" Irene looked up from the book she'd been reading and looked me square in the eyes, "Maya, don't go looking for gossip- Sit back down." I gasped, "ME!!!??? Look for gossip?" I ran out the door, "You haven't heard the last of me!" I looked around, "Hey! EVERYONE ON WAFFLE ISLAND! I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!- AKARI!, YES, YOUR BELOVED AKARI IS… DRUM ROLL PLEASE! IN LOVE WITH OUR VERY OWN CHASE FROM THE INN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waffle news reporter Maya- signing off…"

**Short and sweet, now go away MAI! What more can I do- Maya doesn't really think much...**


	11. Giving Up

**Here's chapter 11, I meant to update yesterday- but I ended up drawing Chase a million times instead… So anyways- I had no idea what to write anyways, but now I guess I have a pretty good idea of what to write next.**

Akari POV

I screamed like a little girl- literally. Everyone in the room held their ears trying to block out my high-pitched yelp. I was so embarrassed! It was bad enough I liked Chase- but now everyone in Town knew- What if- What if- Chase heard!? Grr! Maya! I held my hands over my head as I ran for the door, Gill was racing after me. Calin and Luke both got up from their seats to join the chase, but Owen was faster- he jumped up and down then ran and tackled Gill.

"Ouch!" Luke Called, "That looked like it hurt Gill." Gill struggled to sit up once Owen had gotten off of him, "That's because it did, idiot." Luke gave a hurt expression when Gill had insulted him. "You were supposed to stop Akari, Owen." On no, they finally remembered I was here, I silently slipped out the door before they could even try to come catch me. I swore I heard Luna giggle at me as I ran past her. "Good luck." She called after me, then continued to giggle.

I could soon hear Gill and the others shouting from behind me, and I rounded to corner and sped up towards the Inn were I suspected Maya to still be. I was reaching for the handle, it was so cold. I realized Chase would be inside the Inn right now too, I sighed. I knew I could never face him again after Maya's big announcement. I turned away from the door and sped up the path to Caramel River District and into my house. Like I had done so many times, I hopped onto my bed sadly.

The tears were falling again, all too often I wished they'd stop.

I knew I loved Chase- But Maya did too. I am just a poor farmer who has no family and all my friends are foolish very often. Maya was bright, she always shined. She was always positive, and the people around her could always laugh easily. She was strong- she doesn't cry the way I do. When she realized she liked Chase- she took action. I didn't. I was a coward, and I cried- in fact- I'm still crying. For all these reasons- she deserves her love much more then I do.

I give up.

I wouldn't get between them.

In fact, I won't talk to either of them.

Ever again.

They deserve each other.

I was never good enough for someone as wonderful as Chase anyways.

I'll kiss my feelings goodbye.

I don't want them anymore.

Then I can forget him.

And then I won't always have him on my mind.

Then I'll never fall in love with anyone again.

Because that way, I won't be hurt anymore.

Goodbye love. Goodbye happiness. Goodbye Sadness. Goodbye Anger. Goodbye stress.

From now on, Nothing can touch me.

"Goodbye Chase."

My doorbell ran, I expected it to be the guys wanting me to return to the clinic. I ignored it and laid in bed wanting this stupid day to be other, no, more then over. I wish I could re-do it. Then I could get it right. But at the same time, I really didn't want to end up hurt. I thought no emotion, but my heart still hurt. And I couldn't bury my feelings for Chase.

It was hours before I finally drifted off to sleep. My dream turned into yet another nightmare, Maya and Chase kissing. Forever- it felt like eternity before the scene changed. Chase and I- Outside. Kissing again. I couldn't get him out of my head, I needed to with him again. Even when my parents had died, never once had I once felt so lonely. Maybe it was pain from both- Losing my Parents, and Giving up on the first person I'd truly been able to love since then. I'd lost my beauty. It was all gone. I had none left.

What could I do now? Absolutely nothing, the game was over, I lost. There was nothing I could do about it. I had to face the facts- The world was an ugly place. People were nasty. And- I was the ugliest of all.

**I have no idea if this has been clichéd or not- so either way don't get made at me. I'm just adding spice, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE drama! I wonder who will come to Akari's rescue? Plus- the whole time I was writing this- I was listening to "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. I guess that might have influenced a lot of my choices…**

**Stupid me- I know I should never write under the influence of the MUSIC! *Bangs head on her bedroom wall* If you liked it please tell me. If you hated it, or thought it was clichéd feel free to leave a flame.**


	12. Smile With All Your Heart

**Thanks to The Snow Sakura, I was so motivated I decided to write two chapters in one day- well, it probably won't be published until after Midnight, but whatever, I started it before Midnight-**

**Oh, and don't worry, Chase hasn't given up his love for Akari- will he declare his feelings in time!!!??? Oh the drama!**

Chase POV

I knocked on the door and she just ignored me- I saw her walk in, so why does she act as if she isn't there?

Well, anyways- That's why I sat on her porch until it got dark- Then fell asleep on her porch- and got woken up in the morning by being slammed in the head by her door! I opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me. She'd never looked so emotionless before, her brown eyes looked gray. When she realized it was me she blushed, "Chase! I'm sorry!" She held out her hand as her face filled with emotion. I took it, "No, I should be sorry Akari. I need to talk to you." I rushed because I didn't want her to turn me down. I kept shivering, "Yeah, come in. I could make you something warm to drink I guess…"

I hesitated, "No thanks, I'd rather talk here."

She shrugged, "Okay, if you insist."

I looked at with a concerned face, "Don't speak with such little emotion."

She looked up at me then looked down sadly.

"Akari, listen-"

She interrupted me, "No, you. I won't come between you and Maya. So if you came here to tell me not to, then save your breathe." Tears were forming in her eyes, "Also, if you want to know- Maya's big announcement- it was all true. But I've given up- no need to worry."

Akari POV

Chase looked sad as I said this, he brought his eyes to stare straight into mine. "I didn't come here to tell you that! I came to tell you I'm sorry that I let Maya kiss me. Especially in front of you. That's why I was on your porch for probably about- what time is it?" "6 AM" "14 hours! Because I want you to know I'm sorry!"

I took deep breathes, "Do you love Maya?"

"What would make you think I loved Maya? You're the o-" He stepped away from me looking quite embarrassed. I'd never seen him wear that expression before… Wait? Was he about to say he liked me!?

My eyes widened, maybe I should give up on giving up? As I thought this I slowly returned to my normal self as we sat in silence, "Was it cold last night Chase?"

"Very, but of course it would be. It's Winter."

I giggled. "Then you're forgiven." He looked back at me and smiled- I had wondered what his wholehearted smiles looked like- And there one was. I knew, that when Chase smiled with all his heart- it was unbelievably beautiful. "Thank you."

"You still look pretty frozen Chase, do you still turn down the offer of coming in to de-frost?" I joked with a smile, as I held out my hand. I didn't think he'd take it- but strangely he did, and there was no hesitation what-so-ever. I was about to enter the house but he pulled me back out and I blushed as I realized he was hugging me.

"You said that it was true- That you'd fallen in love with me?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Would you believe me if I said I'd fallen too?"

I hesitated- then nodded again.

Before I knew it he'd leaned towards me and took my lips again. I'd almost forgotten his lips- they were just too perfect. I was full of joy. It was going well between us again?

Or at least I thought it had- "Ahem."

We both looked up quite startled.

Where the sound had come from stood- two people?

Gill's POV

I wanted to see Akari and tell her what I'd intended to say the day before- I was nervously making my way up to Caramel River District when I saw Maya- she told me she was looking all over town for Chase- Who'd miraculously gone missing a few seconds after her announcement the day before. So she was going up to look for Chase- I was going up to visit Akari- Doesn't this seem suspicious?

We walked side by side from that point in, small talk was inevitable- unfortunately for me.

She looked every where.

I pointed into the distance, "Found him!" We both looked at his position until we both almost exploded from seeing him kiss Akari.

We both ran forward, "Ahem." I called loudly towards them. As I predicted- they broke apart.

"Gill? Maya?" Akari called in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was here to visit- but now I think I might but kick Chase's-"

"Gill!" Akari called, her eyes pleading, "You just had to ruin our moment didn't you?" Fake tears begen to stream down her cheeks like a faucet.

I froze up, "How do you do that?"

She cut her act short, "So why did you want to come visit me anyways? What did you want to talk about?" I peeked over her shoulder at Maya- Who was listening intently and Chase who'd turned away from them all. Whistling, and being- Well… oblivious. I took that chance… I ran out from behind Akari and jumped onto Chase's back…

…The things we do for Love…

Akari's POV

"Gill, do you want more ice?" I was in the Clinic, where Jin was treating Gill. Chase was sitting reluctantly by his bed with everyone's eyes on him, "Can I leave now Akari?" He whimpered as Luke sent a spit ball hurling towards his head. I looked towards him, he looked miserable as he dodged one of Elli's knitting needles. I seriously thought about it. "Gill- do you think I can let Chase leave now? People are starting to throw things…" Gill moved his head a tiny bit to look in Chase's direction, "He looks miserable… so no."

Chase looked at me with the kind of look that said, 'Are you kidding me.' But I shrugged it off, "The almighty Gill has spoken…" Gill groaned as Jin threw an empty bottle at Chase, who soon had to shield his head against many more attacks. Gill began to giggle….

He sounded drunk.

I shook my head in a tiny bit of frustration, as I walked into the waiting room hoping to find a Coffee Machine- or an anything machine. Long story short- I just needed food. Nothing very complicated or anything- but from the other room I heard glass shatter… I came back in seconds later with a candy bar in hand to find Chase sprawled on the floor bleeding, his arm had glass in it… I screamed one of my girly screams- "WHO DID IT!?" Luna and Julius both voluntarily shut their hands up.

"She made me do it." Julius murmured.

Candace let out a sob from behind them. I grabbed Chase by the head and tried to pull him away. "You better clean up the blood…" Jin added, "…You're leaving a trail…"

"This is very unsanitary…" Toby whispered.

Maya came in and saw Chase in his current condition.

"Julius did it…" We all murmured.

She kicked him between the legs, and Candace began to sob even harder. He grabbed himself for dear life and fell to the floor. He peeked up at Luna who was smirking, "That is the last time I let you convince me to do anything… Ouch…"

Jin sighed- and helped me get Chase into the back, and on another bed. I knew what came next- for easiest access to the wounds- Jin took off Chase's shirt. Jin is a guy- just putting that out there… Chase is a guy- just- putting that out there too… to sum it up- It was very awkward… When Chase's six pack was revealed to me _again _I nearly hyperventilated _again. _

I can't help but stare…

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter- it is probably the longest chapter so far… so if you like it then please review!**


	13. But, I Love You Too

**You probably think I made Akari forgive Chase too quickly. But I need to emphasize the fact the Akari is a very smiley, happy person, and she doesn't seem like she can stay depressed for very long- She takes the chances that can end with happiness, that's why she decides to give up on forgetting Chase very short after deciding to in the first place. I think the last chapter was probably one of my favorites- and this chapter will probably not be as good as the last one.**

Chase- right there… again. I fainted.

Now there were three people either unconscious or partially conscious laid out on beds in the clinic… Why did Julius have to throw a glass bottle at Chase? Why did Jin have to take Chase's shirt off?

Why!

WHY!

WHY!

I woke up the next morning to find Chase staring at me, well, he seemed wide awake. I sat up, "Is Gill still here?" I questioned eagerly, hoping my friend was okay.

Chase shook his head, "He left an hour ago- he felt he needed to go to work even though he was still in a critical state."

He laughed a tiny bit, I did too, "What? You can't ask me how I am Akari?"

I looked up, "Oh sorry! So Chase, how are YOU feeling?" I grinned.

"Are you implying that Jin is gay?" I asked.

My brother looked at me from across the kitchen table, "Well… whyd not?" I crossed my arms. He sighed, "So should Akari end upd with Chase or Gill?" He asked me with big blue eyes.

"It's your story…" I pointed out, glancing at the clock that said, 2:19 AM. I rolled my eyes at it.

"Kat- don't be suchd a know it noned! Slow downd and enjoyd the *Barf*"

I shot up from my seat, "I knew it! You're drunk!"

He looked up from my ruined homework, "Howd did you knowd?"

I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time since he'd started his story and began, "First of all, you just barfed… ON MY HOMEWORK! Two, why else would you write a romance story you giant emotionless blob! Plus- Reason number three: You usually criticize Harvest Moon if anything."

He whimpered under my stare.

"And if Jin was gay- I think he'd be interested more in someone like… Toby- not Chase."

My brother's eyebrows went up and down, "Hed would settle for anyoned." My own eyebrows connected.

"Get out of here you perverted -"

He interrupted, "But I didn't finishd my story!"

I sat down again, "Fine… continue."

"Actually…," Chase began, "I feel oddly violated."

I frowned, "Is it because of me- am I in your face too much?"

He sighed, "Nah- It's probably got something to do with Jin, Maya told me that after you fainted- he asked them all to leave…"

I shook my head and caused myself dizziness, "You- spoke to Maya? She was here?"

Chase poked at his bandaged arm, "Yeah, and Jin wasn't too happy about it either. After she left, he told Irene to lock the doors. You look dizzy, lay your head back on your pillow." I did as he said, "So when exactly did Gill leave?"

Chase thought for a few seconds, "Right as I was returning to consciousness, I remember waking up to see Jin yelling at him that he wasn't well enough for his everyday activities yet."

I nodded, "Okay."

Gill appeared in the room, "Hey, Akari. I heard you were still here, so I thought it would only be courteous for me to come see you."

Chase turned slowly to face him, "Well, you sure look better then you did earlier, Gill."

Gill nodded, and pulled a piece of Lavender out of his pocket, "Here Akari," He began as he held it out to me, "I wanted you to have this, it might help to brighten up your day."

I blushed as I took it from him, "Thanks Gill."

Every one was silent for a few seconds as they stared at each other. "So- Gill- if you don't mind me asking… Why did you jump on Chase in the first place?"

Gill looked down at his feet and blushed, "Well…."

I sat up again, this time I didn't feel the slightest bit dizzy, "Gill- Just answer, Please?"

He sighed, "Akari- When I saw you kissing Chase, it was just so infuriating! I mean yes- you obviously love Chase a lot- and he Definitely loves you a lot as well. But… I love you too."

Chase froze, "What?"

Gill looked towards him again, "What? Are you deaf, I said that I LOVE Akari too!"

Chase frowned, "Well, that's odd- I thought you got along with Elli, and Luna more than Akari."

Gill began to glare- "Do you want to fight evenly this time?" Chase looked pissed- They lunged towards each other… again.

Gill shook his bed, "Akari! I need more ice!"

Jin looked up from his work, "Shut up!"

Gill frowned and looked at the bed next to his where Chase was sleeping soundly with a black eye.

I sat in the corner ignoring all of Gills requests. Who do I love most? I need to know. I've now made a decision. I walked towards Gill, "Listen," I began, "I'm honored that you like me, but truthfully I- Love Chase. I can't bring myself to reject his feelings, and your feelings aren't mutual… I'm sorry." I turned away from him, and began to tuck in Chase's blankets- what a sweet face he had!

"Are you done?" I asked my brother as he got up from his chair.

"Did I forget to say The End again?"

"Yes!"

"Well- The End."

"YAY!"

"Nevermind, sitd back downd."

"Oh come on!"


End file.
